Get Together
by CandyCola
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger love each other, how will they find out? My first FanFic, DEFINATELY HHr RR PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so get over it. He he he.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
HERMIONES POV.  
  
I have liked, no, loved, Harry for as long as I can remember. Now there is a slight chance that he likes me back, but I am going to wait till I do something. God, he's coming now, why does he have to be so damn sexy? I know, I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend that way, but I can't help it, especially after we defeated Voldemort and he kissed me, on the forehead, but still, and told me how great and brave I was. That was probably the best day of my life. Forget the fact that we defeated the Dark lord, Harry kissed me! ME! Hermione Granger, bookworm, mere friend of Harry Potter, no-one in particular.  
  
'Hermi? What are you doing?' I realized then that I had been sitting in the Common room, staring into space, god; he must think I'm such a loser.  
  
'Just thinking, so where've you been? I haven't seen you since breakfast.'  
  
'I've been at Quidditch; we have to train up since that last match,'  
  
It was Christmas Holidays, and Gryffindor had played Slytherin in the last match, and lost, but it was an incredible match. Gryffindor caught the snitch and got 160 points but Slytherin scored 210 points. It was a great match, in fact, much like the Quidditch World Cup had been in there 4th year.  
  
Now that they were in their 7th year, Harry was Qudditch captain, I am Head Girl and Ron is now assistant Captain to Quidditch Team. No-one knew that that position existed until he got it, and we all have a feeling that Harry just gave him the job to keep him out of trouble.  
  
'Don't worry, Malfoy cheated anyway, I still can't believe he got away with knocking Ron out, it was so easy to score then.'  
  
'I know' Harry smiled at her.  
  
The Common was empty except for Harry and Hermione and frankly that's the way she liked it.  
  
That night they fell asleep in the Common room, in front of the fire.  
  
I woke up at about 3 a.m. God, Harry looks so cute when he's sleeping. I wish I could, kiss him; I wish he was mine so I could kiss him whenever I wanted. I must have drifted off 'cos soon my thought turned to dreams. I dreamt that Harry was mine. I dreamt that he and I were a couple and that suddenly books didn't matter anymore and no longer was I Hermione, the bookworm or Hermione, that girl who hangs out with Harry Potter, conqueror of the Dark lord, no, I was Hermione Granger, Harry Potters Girlfriend. Not just that but the luckiest girl in the world.  
  
HARRYS POV  
  
I woke up at about 4 a.m. Hermione was snuggled up next to me, she looked do pretty, her brown hair sprawled all around her. Over the summer she became less bushy-haired. Her hair is now just curly and well-managed, and she is becoming a woman, if you know what I mean. But not hugely, she has relatively small breasts, but that's the way I like it. In fact, I love everything about her. I love her. There is no other way about it. I have always loved her, though I may not have noticed it until 4th year. When we defeated Voldemort I kissed her on the forehead, but I so wanted to kiss her on the lips, feel my tongue in her mouth. I nearly told her everything, but instead I just told her how great she was at defeating the Dark lord. I am such a bloody coward! That was the perfect time and I blew it.  
  
'I love you, Hermione Granger, I love you' I whispered. 'Why can't I tell you to your face?'  
  
HERMIONES POV  
  
Did he just say what I think he said? I woke up again at about 5 a.m. and this is what I wake up to? It's like my wildest dreams. Maybe my dreams will come true. But he thinks I'm asleep. What am I going to do? I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
'Hermione? You were awake?'  
  
I nodded meekly. 'Yes, but that doesn't matter, but I'm hoping this does. You weren't joking were you?' I was hoping against hope that he would nod, say yes anything. I dared to believe.  
  
'I would never lie to you Hermi, never.'  
  
His voice was quiet but I could hear him. I smiled. 'Good.'  
  
And I leaned in and kissed him. ME! Hermione Granger! Shy, awkward, geeky Hermione Granger kissed the gorgeous, brave, admired by afar Harry Potter!  
  
We kissed for a while then slowly pulled apart. Harry grinned. 'That was nice' he said I smiled back.  
  
A/N Do you like? I know that bits are a bit like the story by Corriander1 but I give full rights of them to her, I was just borrowing them. Please review! I need reviews to continue!  
  
Luv ya! ~SuperGirl56~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me, Harry Potter and own do not belong in the same sentence. Heh heh heh.  
  
A/N I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story,hawk82, Gryffindor620 and MissMrprk, Kristen, Hermione Graner Potter, Molly Thank you so much!  
  
Sinaris, I understand that some was 'constructive criticism' but other stuff was just plain mean. I would also like to point out that a) Harry was thinking for a long time. b) I know my grammar isn't that great but just as long as you can understand it, that's all that matters and c) I check my clock when I wake up, I thought most people did.  
  
Lollipop lust kill and Insane Weedle, Thank you so much! I was number one out of ten people! But it was interesting reading your reviews. And I think that usually when people have hair and they lie down it sprawls around you. You must be bald!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
HARRYS POV  
  
I cant believe that I just smiled when Hermione kissed me. I have been dreaming about this since forever and I just smiled and said 'that was nice' I am a bloody loser and Hermione could do so much better than me.  
  
It's the morning of that wonderful yet so awful night. Wonderful because, of course Hermione now knows that I love her, awful, because after she kissed me, being the inconsiderate cow that I am I just sat there grinning at her. At least after a while I told her properly how much I love her. I asked her out and we are going to Hogesmade together in three days. Being 7th years we can do what we want during the holidays just as long as we go with at least one other person. We decided not to tell anyone, at least not at the moment. Ron wouldn't really hand it that well, he's already the no- body type one. I don't mean to sound harsh but Hermi has got the brains and I was the one to defeat Voldemort but Ron hasn't really done anything. I don't know how he would handle being the third wheel.  
  
By the time Hermi and I were done talking it was 7 a.m. so we got up. Surprisingly we weren't very tired. Breakfast was quiet, but mainly because since there was so little students at school we all had to sit at the one table. Crabbe and Goyle were there but Malfoy had made it well known that was spending Christmas in Australia. He would tell everyone about fifty times how it's so hot there at Christmas time and how he's going surfing. (A/N That'd be a sight for sore eyes. Pasty Malfoy, surfing. LOL.) Then there was a little 3rd year and a couple of first year boys. Hermione ate very quickly then went up to her special Head Girl dorm. She gestured for me to follow, so I swallowed my last bit of sausage and followed her. In her private Common we sat down, not talking. It was a comfortable silence, though. Finally Hermione spoke.  
  
HERMIONES POV  
  
'Harry, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?' I asked. This question had been nabbing at me since this morning.  
  
'If you want us to be?' Harry looked nervous. The poor thing, he must think I don't want us to.  
  
'Of course!' I exclaimed. Harry smiled and looked a lot less nervous.  
  
'Good.' He said. Then he leaned in and kissed me. At first it was just a sweet kiss, but soon I felt him tongue on my lips. I opened my mouth and let it in. We played Hockey for a while but then broke apart for some air.  
  
I smiled at him.  
  
HARRYS POV  
  
I can't believe I just frenched Hermione. At least she frenched me back so at least she must have been ok with it. But it felt so good. So right. I can't believe it.  
  
After we sat there for a while, Hermione ran upstairs then came back down with a book. She read for a while then we went to lunch. Lunch was basically the same as breakfast. We talked to the third year, whose name was Rose, then went back upstairs. Hermione insisted we played Wizards Chess and surprisingly she won two out of four rounds. She proudly told me later that she has been practicing.  
  
After dinner we went back up to the Dormitory. Hermione decided to sleep in the girls dorms, instead of in the Head Girl dorm by herself.  
  
'Night'  
  
'Night Harry' Hermione lent in and kissed Harry. 'See you in the morning.'  
  
A/N Please review! There is no excuse for not reviewing! I really love it when I get reviews. Don't forget to check out my other story, I would like to know if it is decent r not.  
  
Thanks! Until next time,  
  
~SuperGirl56~ 


	3. Chapter 3

.Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!  
  
A/N Again thanks to everyone that's reviewed! I think I've already mentioned most of you but thanks to Gryffindor620 for that really interesting and freaky review (LOL) hawk82, again. (I have you on Author alert, favorite stories and favorite authors. You haven't read my other story yet, have you?)Lightingbolt, Hermione Graner Potter and peach1st. Thank you for reviewing my story so soon! ( Well here's the next chapter!  
  
P.S. I am having a bit of a writers block. If you have any ideas let me know, either in reviews or you can drop me a line at barbiegirl_barbieworld@hotmail.com.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
HARRYS POV  
  
I woke up late this morning. Midday to be exact. I was especially tired since I stayed up so late the night before. Now why was that again? I smiled as I remembered. Hermione and I had kissed. And again last night. I have loved Hermione since forever and I just feel so good, so.right when I'm with her.  
  
I suppose I really started liking Hermione seriously in our sixth year. She learnt a hair straightening spell over the summer which made it less bushy. She hadn't really grown in the chest area until about the end of fifth year, more on to sixth year. She was a bit worried about this but apparently witches go through puberty at different times to muggle teens.  
  
I can vividly remember when we met at platform 9 ¾ for our sixth year, how different Hermione looked. Her hair was just curly, not bushy, and the fact that she had 'grown' was quite noticeable. When we met she had been wearing jeans and a tank top (A/N I know this is a bit out of character but remember, witch or not, Hermione is still a 16 year old.) which showed her new 'figure' very well.  
  
Ron didn't sit with us for the trip, which was very unusual, but he was sitting with Lavender, his new 'girlfriend'. No one thought it was going to last very long, and, surprise, surprise, they broke up about a month later.  
  
That trip on the Hogwarts express was probably the best ever. Especially when the train stopped suddenly and Hermione went flying on top of me. We spent most of the trip talking about our holidays. As usual Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were horrid to me and Dudley had his friend, Piers, staying for a week. Hermiones parents had been fighting a lot and she was a bit worried.  
  
The last month of sixth year we defeated Voldemort. Hermione was great. She helped me the most, Ron was quite cowardly but Hermi was really brave. There was this time, when we had just defeated him, and Hermione stood, looking proud, with sunlight streaming in behind her. (Ron had made it his job to chip away rock for us to get back out after the battle) with her chin up, her hair streaming around her and dirt and blood all over her face. I don't know how to explain it and why, there of all places, I felt this but it was then that I realized that I didn't just like her, I loved her, that I knew that this was the woman that I wanted to spend my life with. I wanted to be with her through everything. I wanted her. (A/N I'm not sure if you can see this but her is in italics)  
  
The next significant thing would have been at the beginning of the year. That was when Hermione got the news. Her parents were getting divorced. I was the first person she told. I can remember the letter that came. How Hermione had opened it with anticipation, knowing that it was from her parents, then, how her face had grown to the palest pale almost abruptly. Ron hadn't noticed, he was to intent on his food, but I noticed. She pushed out her chair and run away. I followed her. I found Hermi in the Head Girl Common Room, crying. She told me that the letter said her parents had divorced. That night we stayed in her Common Room, Hermione occasionally bursting into tears. I remember her saying.  
  
'Oh, Harry you're such a great friend, what would I do without you?'  
  
I felt a bit bad, since I was thoroughly enjoying having Hermi's head resting on my shoulder and it didn't seem fair to be enjoying something when she was so sad.  
  
I got dressed and walked down to the Common Room. There was Hermione, waiting for me.  
  
'Hi Harry, Have a good sleep?' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Yep' I smiled back.  
  
With a quick kiss we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
A/N Sorry, this one was mainly flashbacks but, like I said I am having a bit of a writers block. Please review! I love reviews and there is no excuse for not reviewing. And don't forget to check out and review my other story. Thanks!  
  
~SuperGirl56~ 


End file.
